New World, New Life
by Eternal Princezz
Summary: Being in a new body and new world, Vongola Decimo/Neo Vongola Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi can't denied the facts that trouble will always follow him no matter where he goes. [SLASH]
1. Prologue

**Title:** New World, New Life  
 **Pairing:** Undecided, All27  
 **Rating:** T (For safety)  
 **Genre:** Action, Friendship, Family, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
 **Summary:** Being in a new body and new world, Vongola Decimo/Neo Vongola Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi can't denied the facts that trouble will always follow him no matter where he goes.  
 **Warning:** This story would be SLASH/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI. I have warned you that!  
 **Disclaimer:** Author-chan did not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano Akira-sama owns them! Author-chan just own the plot only O3O

* * *

 **Prologue**

The sound of heart machine in a silence but long beep sound made all the occupants inside of the room cries. As the only one and most respected person are now officially passed away. No matter what they do and said, the said man wouldn't come back. The said man who had just been declared pass away, is the well-known Vongola Decimo slash Neo Vongola Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He was well respected by all Cosa Nostra Famigila. He, the one who made enemy as allies, the one who save the enemy from falling far from the light, are now gone. His families, allies, enemy-turn-allies, all are now mourn over the dead man. They shed tears, throwing promises to protect Vongola and its allies, and so on.

 **\- Other dimension -**

"He's too young to die." The only female with a flowery tattoo on her face said. She is sad to see the young Vongola Decimo will die in such a young age.

"Yes, it is." A man in his mid-40's with dual revolvers on his hip agreeing.

"That's why I had made a certain decisions." All head turn towards the man in his mid-20. He has spiky golden blonde hair and his eyes are sharp orange tone. He wears a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wears long cloak with golden, decorated attachment. He was sitting in a red color royal high back chair.

"What kind or decisions is it, Primo?" Another man in his mid-20 asks.

"My guardians and I have decided to give him a second chance and we will send him into another world."

"But, won't that disrupt the flow of the world? Making a soul suddenly enter their parallel self will surely make temporal paradox." The only female, Vongola Ottavo said.

"What Ottavo said is true. You can't make a rushed decision like that." Terzo said.

"Do not worry. What I will do wouldn't disrupt any of the flows and won't make a temporal paradox." He smiles as he looks at each of the Vongola bosses one by one. "The world where I will send him will be a world where his other self would die because of accidents."

"But, to make such decision just for a 25 years old boy is outrageous!" The Secondo boss disagrees.

"I won't deny that. But, this is not just my decision alone..."

"Eh?"

"The other Sawada Tsunayoshi had contact me and we made a deal where I will made another soul or to be specifically another Sawada Tsunayoshi to enter his body when he died. Not only that, he also want to change the world for good from falling to a wrong people hands. That is our deal." Primo explains. The other bosses sigh. "So, before I summon Sawada tsunayoshi here, any complaint at all?"

"No." Ottavo smiles.

"Me too. I agree with your decision. This young Tsunayoshi need a second chance for him." Settimo agreeing with him.

"I also had none." Sesto and Quinto said together.

Quarto and terzo just shook their head and when Primo look at Secondo, he knows that the latter would disagree with him.

"Hmm, even if I choose to disagree, my decision is overwhelm with the majority of what you had choose, so I had none or whatsoever complaint about it."

"Thank you, Secondo. I appreciate it." Secondo dipped his head towards Primo. "Now, I will summon Tsunayoshi here."

Moment after that, a bright and pure flames suddenly appear and when the flames disappear gradually, Sawada Tsunayoshi stand there.

"Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, we welcome you here."

Sawada Tsunayoshi opens his eyes and is surprised to see Primo and the other bosses gather in one place. He was sure that he had died so why was he here? Question after questions appear in his head but instead of panicking he decided to calm down and get the answer from them.

"Primo..."

"Do not fear of us since we have summoned you here for something important, Decimo."

"Something important? And may I know what is it?"

"A second chance for you, dear." Tsuna turn his head to look at the beautiful Ottavo. He had always admired and respects her since she was the first female boss of Vongola.

"Second chance?"

"A second chance for you to live again." Tsunayoshi is surprised to hear it. He had just died, yes he know he had died. But, suddenly, appearing in front of all the Vongola boss and given a second chance to live again, he was delighted of the offers.

"Then, I can still live? I can meet with all of them?" Seeing the teary eyes Tsunayoshi, they know what they had decides for him is the right one.

"Yes, but..." Tsuna look at Primo. He knows each decision would have a 'but' in it. "You would be in a parallel body of the other you. Mean, when you wake up, you will be in a new world and a new life. You understand it right?"

"Yes, I understand."

"It looks like our time is running out already. I still didn't give you the full information, so I'll meet you there Tsuna." Primo smiled.

"Wait, you will be there, Giotto-san?" Giotto nodded his head.

"My guardians and I would be there for you. Now, it's time for you to wake up from your slumber, Tsuna."

"It's great meeting you, Decimo." Ottavo said as he saw them disappearing by time.

"We all wished you luck in your new adventure."

"Remember that you had our blessed."

"Do not afraid of the obstacles you will encounter, face it with bravery."

"I hope you can adjust to the new world. We'll pray for you."

"Be strong, Decimo."

"Even though I mostly disagree with all of this, just know that I will always give you my supported."

"We will meet again at the new world, Tsuna."

And with that, a bright flame wraps his entire body as he felt the tug on his core. And he knows, he had been pulls to the other world, into his new body.

* * *

 **Yuki:** Huh, finally. I have finished the Prologue.

 **Director:** Good job on making the Prologue, Yuki-kun. *Pat her shoulder*

 **Yuki:** Hai! Arigatou gozaimassu, Director-san!

 **Director:** So, for the next chapter, how's the progress?

 **Yuki:** Don't worry about it, its progressing well for now. I think I can finish it by tomorrow or day after tomorrow.

 **Director:** I see. But please don't overwork yourself. The reader would understand about it too.

 **Yuki:** Hai! I will. Then, I will go home and rest.

 **Director:** Oh, I'll see you at the next continuation then.

 **Yuki:** Reader-chan, I thank you for reading my story. I am happy about it. So, please wait for the continuation patiently, 'kay. And also, don't forget to leave comment/review and vote/follow my story. I would be ecstatic to hear (read) your thought about my story. Then, see you again at the next Chappie! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING!:** Un-Betaed, Slash

 **Disclaimer:** I didn't own KHR. Only the plot.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

When Tsuna open his eyes, he was overwhelmed by the brightness that he closed his eyes again. He wait for a few moment before he open his eyes again slowly, adjusting on the light. When he had opened his eyes fully, he sees white. White ceiling and walls surrounds him. The sound of beeping from heart monitor beside him and oxygen mask on his mouth confirms him that he was at a hospital.

 _"_ _I officially hate hospital."_

He sighs as he moves his hand to remove the oxygen mask from his mouth since he felt uncomfortable with it.

"I see you had awake finally."

Tsuna look beside him where he can see Primo or Giotto stands there with G and Asari Ugetsu by his side. Knuckle and Lampo was at the other side of his bed while Alaude and Daemon Spade lean on a wall but far from each other.

"How do you feel, Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

 _"_ _Feel like been stomp by a boulder. My body is numb."_ Giotto looked at Knuckle and he nodded his head. Sun flame appears on his hand as Knuckle heals Tsuna.

"The reason you feel like that was mostly because you had been in coma for one and a half year. This world Sawada Tsunayoshi got into an accidents that made him in a comatose state. But, instead of healing, he was dying because of his failure heart. So, he meets me and asked to make another Sawada Tsunayoshi to enter his body, and that is you."

"Alright, I extremely heal your body so you will not feel numb." Knuckle said as Giotto said his thanks and Tsuna nodded his head in thanks, grateful of what the older had done.

"It seems your daily checkup doctor is coming. We'll talk more again later, Tsuna-kun."

And true to what Giotto had said, a doctor together with a nurse comes inside of his room. When they saw him, they are surprised to see they comatose patient had awaken. They immediately check him up to look if there's something wrong but found nothing except for fatigue.

"Sawada-san, can you hear me?" Tsuna nodded his head. "Good, then can you speak?" Another nodded but when he was about to speak, he cough because of his drying throat. The nurse pours some water in a cup before giving and helping Tsuna to drink it slowly. After drinking it, Tsuna sigh. "Can you speak now?" The doctor asked again.

"I ca-can." His voice was croak but he can speak. That made the doctor happy by the development. "Rina-san, can you call the Sawada's family and tell about this?" The nurse beside him nodded his head as she exits the room.

Tsuna watched the doctor. He had short curl pink hair, sharp pink color eyes, defined jaw. He wears long white lab coat and pale blue undershirt without necktie, stethoscope on his neck as he writes something on a sheet regarding his patient condition. He knows this doctor or more like the other him knows this doctor.

Dr, Kawasaki Shuuichi.

"So, how do you feel, Tsuna?" Shuuichi asks.

"Good, Shu-san." Tsuna replied back as Shuuichi grinned and ruffling the gravity-defying locks.

"You made us all worried, you know that. It's almost benn two years and your mother was so worried sick of the thought that you would end up in a coma state forever."

"How is s-she?"

"She's good, so don't worry."

After they chat, footsteps can be heard outside and it's nearing Tsuna's room. As the door being slide open, they see a wide eye Sawada Nana together with Sawada Iemitsu who also had wide eyes.

"Tsu-kun!" She yelled and cries, happy to see that her son had finally awakened from his comatose state. "Are you okay, do you feel hurt anywhere?" She questioned with teary eyes as she look at her son. Tsuna tries to sit up as she helps her son to sit and he did.

"Mom, I-I'm okay. Don't wo-worry to mu-much."

"Sawada-san, your son just wakes up from his comatose state so it's natural for his voice to be like that. But don't worry; his voice will come back as usual in no time." Shuuichi explains.

"Tuna-fish..." Tsuna look at his father as he smiles. It seems that Iemitsu from this world really take good care of his family. For him to be there is a miracle since the Iemitsu he knows would probably buried himself with work and paperwork at the CEDEF HQ. But, seeing Iemitsu here and is worried for him and knowing that he had accompany his mom made his heart feels warm. Because this is the family he wants. It's not like he hate his original family or what, instead he loves them equally.

Just by looking at how Iemitsu supports his wife and smiling at him just made him happy.

Another footstep from outside of the room breaks him from his thoughts. Tsuna tilted his head to the side, thinking who that would be. As the door slides open for the second time, a frantic look twin guy still in their uniform enters and yelled.

"Tsuna!"

"Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna was surprised when he saw them. His mind suddenly clicks after a moment and know them as his older brothers. He had twin older brothers in this world when in previous world, he was the only son. The name of his brothers was:

Sawada Ryoichi and Sawada Ryuichi.

Sawada Ryoichi, the oldest, had sunset hair colors, bangs part to the left, his eyes was a beautiful ocean color that shows its clearness, his feature are serious but a smile can be seen on his handsome facial. Sawada Ryuichi, the youngest, had the same hair color as his oldest twin, bangs part to the right side, eyes the same as his twins but his feature are more to the one who like to pranks people. This is Tsuna's twin brothers.

They look at their brother as they smiles and hug him.

"You're awake, finally." Ryoichi, the older of the twin whispered.

"We miss you, Tsu-chan." Ryuichi, the youngest of the twin whispered too at the other of his ears.

Tsuna smiles as he hugs them back. From the memories he got, he knows just how protective are they towards him. He was happy to get to know the feel of having an older brother. He had always wanted one, to hang out with them, to play various games with them and all. And now, that wished of him from long ago had been fulfilled.

"Don't ever leave us again."

"And don't make us worried again."

They said and Tsuna just nodded his head, agreeing with what they just said.

 **-TIME SKIP -**

After Shuuichi had told them that Tsuna is mostly healing and there's no side effect and all, all the Sawada's family had thanks him. Ryoichi had immediately take a sit on the bed and made Tsuna sit in between his legs as he hug him from behind which Tsuna didn't mind at all. Ryuichi meanwhile had whined on how unfair Ryoichi being to hug their favorite little brother by himself. Nana and Iemitsu watch the scenes where the twins argue who can hug Tsuna which the younger comment, he like both of their hug. The parents just smiles with the scenes and think on how their family finally complete again after a year.

"So, Ryo nii-chan and Ryu nii-chan is now a high school students?" They nodded as they show him the badge on their uniform. "Miyabigaoka Gakuen? The elite high school!? You enter there!?" Tsuna was of course surprised by it since in his world the school was known for their top students in academics and sports.

"Yup, we are just that awesome, na, Ryu?" Ryoichi grinned as he tightens his hug.

"Oh, don't belittling us anymore Tsu-chan. Even if your genius, we are still more far than you." Ryuichi commented and Tsuna pout at the comment.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, Ryo nii-chan and Ryu nii-chan is a meanie." Tsuna whined towards his parents which gained laughter from all of them.

"You're just too cute for them, so that's why, Tuna-fish." Iemitsu said.

"Mou, what's with that nicknames, tou-san?"

"You are tou-san's tuna-fish."

In the end, he gave up. He was happy with them all as a family. But he didn't forget the memories of him from the previous world so he prays for their happiness as well.

* * *

 **Yuki:** Chapter One finally done!

 **Director:** That was fast. Did you have any sleep at all, Yuki-kun?

 **Yuki:** Hai! Don't worry director-san. I have enough rest so that's why I can make the continuation.

 **Director:** But, I think this chapter is not interesting at all. It's too focus on the family bonding and introduction only.

 **Yuki:** Well, of course it is. I can't jump into an action and fight scenes so suddenly.

 **Director:** Well, that's true too but...

 **Yuki:** Then, how about this, we will ask reader-chan on how the story progressing so far.

 **Director:** You're right. The reader is a good judge too.

 **Yuki:** Reader-chan! How's it, chapter one is out so what do you think about it? Director-san said it's not interesting at all. So, instead of hearing his opinion, * **Director:** Oii! I hear that!* what did Reader-chan think about it? Good? Bad? So-so? Which one. And don't forget to leave comment/review and vote/follow my story. I would be more ecstatic to hear (read) your thought about my story. Then, see you again at the next Chappie! Ciao!


End file.
